thealternatefuturefandomcom-20200215-history
Illuccia
) |cctld = .ri (A'r'''eńokra '''I'ĺučija) |calling_code = 42 |religion = Novcatholicism |title_leader = Leaders |title_deputy = Deputy |title_representative = Representative |deputy1 = Kreço Rijvals |representative1 = Bêno Ařmenelos |house1 = House of Kreço |house2 = House of Rijeĺ |type_house1 = First House |type_house2 = Current House |event_pre = Independence (Declared from Barcelona-Navarre) |date_pre = 8 July 1638 N.C.E |event_start = Independence (recognized) |event1 = Colonial Empire (height) |date_event1 = 23 September 1886 N.C.E |event2 = Communist Coup |date_event2 = 11 February 1901 N.C.E}} Illuccia (GB: /ɪluːtʃiːə/ US: /ɪlutʃiʌ/ GB: ih '''LOO' chee ah'' US: ih loo '''CHEE' ah''; Adriatic: /iɫjuʈ͡ʂiːja/ eeh '''LOO' chi'ja''), officially the Adriatic Kingdom of Illuccia (Adriatic: Areńokra Abrâatik êd Iĺučija) is a sovereign state in Southern Europe. Illuccia covers an area of around 402,232 km2 (249,935 sq. mi.) and has a Mediterranean climate. As of the 2020 N.C.E. Census, the population of Illuccia is 74,265,793. Adriatic tribes started forming at around 12 N.C.E, right before Barcelona conquered the Adriatic Sea. The most prominent cultures were Venezians, Abraians, and New Dalmatians. These tribes lived under Barcelona and Barcelona-Navarre, and eventually, they fused together into what was known as the Adriatic culture. They became so populous that Barcelona carved three provinces specially made for the Adriatics: Venècia-Dalmàcia, Suditàlia, and Aquestàlia. This was when Europe really started noticing the Adriatic ethnic groups. During the Age of Trade, the the cities of the Adriatic Sea were one of the largest trading hubs in both the Mediterranean and Europe. The Italic peninsula and Croatian coast grew rich from the shipping and commerce, and was one of the most financially successful regions of Barcelona-Navarre. Eventually, Barcelona-Navarre combined Venècia-Dalmàcia, Suditàlia, and Aquestàlia into El Regiò Adriàtic. As Barcelona-Navarre grew unstable because of embargoes and the sudden increase in nationalism during the 1600s, many ethnic groups that have been under Barcelonan-Navarran regime claimed independence. Eventually, war broke out, and the rebels won. Illuccia was now a sovereign nation. During the First Illucco-Barcelonan War, Illuccia fought for western Italy and Corsica. In the First Illuco-Barcelonan War, Illuccia won over Sardinia, Savoy, Piedmont, Nice, and the rest of Northern Italy. Illuccia (then known as the Illucco-Serbiyan Union) fought the Illucco-UDA War for the possession of Montenegro and Albania, and took Croatian Bosnia from Hungary in the Hungaro-Illuccian War. A communist coup marked the infamous period of Illuccia. A communist president who believed that the Adriatic culture were better had risen to power, and the first things he did was invade for more colonies. He invaded Libya(Libă), then Abyssinia(Aḅìnă), then Syria(Siră, province of Estilluccia). Everyone was too occupied, however to notice this. He found new allies such as the Soviet Confederacy, GDR, Serbiya(Which they later united with), Poland-Latvia, and Cheenarn (also united with). Later, its invasion of Alexandria ushered in the start of the Novterran War. The communist side lost, and the Socialist Italo-Balkan Union lost lots of land (including Syria, Abyssinia, Libya, Occitania, and most of Balkans) and was changed to the Republic of Illuccia by the Allies. After a time of economic and national emotional depression, the country stopped moping around and got back up on its feet with a new queen, Queen Rijel I. Over the years, Illuccia lost bits and pieces of its empire. Sfaxia and Albania declared independence, and Illuccia ceded Tirol to Austria. The rest of the colonies got their independence. This is when Queen Rijel I stepped in. She ordered for Illuccia to revert back to a monarchist state. She finished Illuccia's industrialization that was abandoned during the Great Illuccian Depression. She made the Adriatic Commonwealth a stronger, more organized association. The standard of living became one of the highest in the world. Today, Illuccia is a Mediterranean and European power. It is the leader of the South European Commonwealth and a member of Entente Europa. It's an economic powerhouse and its stunning landscape and unique culture attracts millions of tourists. Category:Nations Category:Nations in Europe Category:Official Nations Category:KKAP